starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Chibiabos
Welcome! Hello, Chibiabos, and welcome to the StarCraft Wiki. Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. I hope you enjoy editing here! By the way, please be sure to sign your name on Talk and vote pages using four tildes (~~~~) to produce your name and the current date, or three tildes (~~~) for just your name. If you have any questions, see the help pages, add a question to the Community Portal or ask someone on their talk page. Again, welcome! I'm happy you fixed the information on the StarCraft II page. Welcome to the site! PsiSeveredHead 02:24, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Koprulu Sector/StarCraft universe talk pages They used to be the same page (one was redirected to the other), and I messed up the moving commands a bit. It's not serious. PsiSeveredHead 14:37, 17 June 2007 (UTC) :Well hopefully my attempts to contribute to StarCraft Wiki don't irritate too much ... I'm a whimpy, whiny nitpicker who messes up a lot. :P Thanks for putting up with me thus far and I hope some of the stuff I do is constructive ... --Chibiabos 21:59, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Blizz Con Hi Chibiabos, Welcome to the Starcraft Wikia. Regarding Blizz Con, I am afraid we can only offer tickets to those who have been contributoros to this Wikia prior to the announcement of the event. As you can imagine it wouldn't be very fair for people to join the wiki just to go to the event. We plan to sponsor many more events in the future so if you stick around you will definitely be qualified for the next one! angies (talk) 20:59, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :I'm afraid I don't see that in the qualifications criteria,and PsiSeveredHead already qualified me as being 'in the running' on my user page and noted to you on Wikia that I was a "vigorous" editor. While I would have been happy for User:Hawki or another excellent editor on this wikia to have entered and won out a ticket instead of me, the fact is -- so far as I can tell -- no one else even self-nominated as per the instructions on the 2007 BlizzCon Invitation. It seemed to me the point of the giveway, for the StarCraft wiki, was to attract editors to contribute to this wiki, which I thought I had in good faith. Anyone could have entered and participated, but only I bothered to even enter, now this seems like a bait and switch to change the rules after the contest ended and after I was already qualified by an administrator on this wiki as being in the running. I'll continue to contribute to the wiki, regardless, but to suddenly disqualify me for a criteria that was never listed, when no one else on this wiki even meets the listed criteria walks, talks and smells of being unfair. --Chibiabos 22:30, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Hi Chibiabos, I am sorry you are upset. This was not our intent. I understand your arguments and we'll make the instructions clearer next time to prevent misunderstandings. It looks like you are doing some good work here and I hope you keep it up! angies (talk) 18:47, 28 June 2007 (UTC)